


So Ridiculous It Just May Work

by Ttori315



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clint has bad plans, Cute, Fluff, I cannot write angst, IT'S SO FLUFFY, M/M, Meet-Cute, but it's clint so no one is surprised, steve wants these nerds together, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: His new routine of going in every Tuesday and Thursday from ten to one was decidedly NOT because of Hot Brunette, no matter what Natasha or Katie said.He probably should have gone over his plan with them though.





	1. Chapter 1

The gym was close enough to his building in Brooklyn to walk to, and open twenty four hours a day. It was perfect for when he couldn’t sleep and wanted something to hit, or for when he felt motivated to actually work out. It also had a shooting range that let him use his bow and arrows, so all in all, it was probably the best gym he could find. He went off and on, never really setting up a regular schedule. 

His new routine of going in every Tuesday and Thursday from ten to one was decidedly NOT because of Hot Brunette, no matter what Natasha or Katie said.

Hot Brunette, as Clint liked to call him since he didn’t actually know his name, started coming in on Tuesdays and Thursdays about a month before Clint changed his schedule. Clint had happened to notice him when he’d come in, fresh from a run in with the asshat mafia thugs, on a Thursday. He’d greeted Steve, the blonde, bodybuilder type manager he often saw beating the shit out of a punching bag, and set his stuff down. He’d waved off the concerned look over what he assumed was the black eye he was sporting and started to take out his archery stuff. When he’d glanced around, not casing the place, he’d told himself, just looking around curiously, he’d noticed a new figure.

The man had his back to Clint, but he was already close to drooling. The first thing he zeroed in on was the guy’s perfect ass, and really he thought no one could blame him. His sweats were fitting nicely. The guy had some nice muscles, not too big but definitely big enough that he could hold his own, even with one arm. From the metal glint of his left arm, it looked like he had one of the new Stark prosthetics. Clint was curious about it, but figured it’d be rude to go up and ask. He had to remind himself that it was rude to stair and was about to look away when the guy turned. That really wasn’t fair at all, because his face was gorgeous and Clint just wanted to touch the little strands of hair that escaped his bun on the top of his head.

‘Since when were man buns even attractive?’ he thought to himself, quickly looking down at his bow. The guy was just his type and it was unfair. ‘No hitting on dudes at the gym. He’s probably straight and would give you a matching black eye if you even thought about asking him out.’

He’d shot for about an hour when he came out of the range and noticed that Hot Brunette was chatting with Steve, an easy smile on his face. From then, Clint started up a regular routine of going to the gym on Thursdays.

When he’d told Natasha about Hot Brunette, she’d laughed and told him to talk to the guy. It was cruel, since she knew he’d probably put his foot in his mouth and then he’d have to find a new gym to go to. And this one was too convenient to give up. So he’d resolved himself to trying to ignore the guy and pine silently. Natasha had commented that if he was really ignoring the guy, he wouldn’t have set up his schedule to just happen to coincide when Hot Brunette was also at the gym, but he’d pretended to turn his hearing aids off.

*

It was a Tuesday when Clint came up with a brilliant idea. He’d decided that he needed to stop being a creep (Katie’s words, not his) and would talk to Hot Brunette. Even if it was just so he could at least know the guy’s name. Sure, he probably could have asked Steve, since the two seemed chummy, but then Steve might ask why he wanted to know and it was hard to lie to those baby blues. (Maybe Clint had a slight crush on Steve, sue him. The guy was like, the embodiment of American pie and also completely inlove with his boyfriend.)

At ten am he showed up at the gym with a plan, one he hoped would at least get him to talk to Hot Brunette. He waved to Steve and set his bag down near the weight rack, glancing around the gym like usual. Hot Brunette was set up near the punching bags, looking like the one he was using had wronged him in a grievous way. His strikes were precise and lethal looking. Clint wondered, not for the first time, what training the guy had.

“Focus Clint.” He said to himself, grabbing a couple of weights and starting his own workout. His plan was simple really, and guaranteed to get Hot Brunette to talk to him, or at least notice him a little. He had good eyes and had noticed that Hot Brunette hadn’t looked his way once. It hurt a little, a blow to his ego. He knew that he couldn’t match Steve for looks, but he was at least decent looking!

After about half an hour of lifting weights, he set his plan into motion.

“Fuck. Shit. Fucking ow.” He yelled as the weight he was holding collided with his foot. Maybe, just maybe, he should have thought this plan through better. His eyes were watering as he fell on his ass and clutched his foot. “Fucking OW.”

“Clint! Holy shit what did you do?” Steve asked as he ran over.

‘No! No! Hot Brunette is supposed to run over!’ Clint thought in between the constant strain of ‘Ows’ with swears mixed in.

“The fucking weight. My Foot. Think I need to go to a hospital.” Clint managed to get out, wincing when he tried to put pressure on his foot to stand. “Fucking shit.”

“What happened? Did you drop a twenty pound weight on your fucking foot?” Steve asked, sounding horrified. He knelt down, looking unsure of what to do.

Clint noticed that Hot Brunette hadn’t even looked away from his punching bag as he continued as if nothing was happening. ‘Okay, maybe this wasn’t the best plan.’ He thought, groaning.

“It fucking slipped. Thing I should go to the fucking emergency room. Fucking ow. Maybe I can limp there.” He said as Steve stood and offered him a hand.

“I can bring you. Bucky can watch the gym. Jim won’t care.” Steve told him. He helped Clint up and grabbed his bag.

“The gym won’t mind if Bucky watches it?” Clint asked, confused. “And who the hell is Bucky?”

“I’m Bucky.” A voice said behind him. Clint absolutely did not jump, but he may have let out a little squeak. He would not admit that to anyone though. Hot Brunette was suddenly behind him.

“Buck, I’m gonna take him to the ER. I’ll text you when I’m on my way back. I’ll text Jim too. He’ll probably be coming in around one anyway.” Steve said to Hot- Bucky.

Hot Brunette was Bucky. Clint idly wondered if that was a nickname.

“Clint, do you think you can walk or do we need to grab crutches?” Steve asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Should probably do crutches. I might die if I try to put weight on my foot.” Clint tried to joke but the pain really was something else.

“I’ll be right back.” Steve said and disappeared through a door that Clint assumed lead to a back room. 

Clint held onto the weight rack for balance and glanced at Bucky. He’d finally gotten the guy’s name and he’d spoken to him, but now he wasn’t sure what to say.

“You always this clumsy?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms, and oh yeah if Clint wasn’t in so much pain that would definitely do things to him.

“Depends on the day, but usually I’m better with my hands.” And wow that one was probably the worst line he could have used.

Bucky’s mouth quirked up, a small smile appearing as he shook his head. Steve chose that moment to come back, crutches in hand and cutting off anything Bucky may have said.

“Let’s go. You can use these and hopefully you won’t need them for long. We can hope it’s not a break.” He said and ushered Clint out the door.

At least he’d gotten to talk to Bucky.

*

They got to the ER and Clint thought Steve would leave him and go back to the gym, but apparently he had to be That Guy and Do the right thing and stay with him while he waited to be seen. Sometimes he wondered how a person could just be so good.

“So,” Steve started, facing him and raising an eyebrow. “You’ve come to the gym for almost a year and I have never seen you drop anything. Not once. Even half asleep, your hand eye coordination is that best I’ve ever seen. So tell me, how’d you manage to drop a twenty pound weight? I’ve seen you lift more than that. Twenty isn’t that much for you.”

“I… got distracted.” Clint admitted not looking at him. Damn Steve and his stupidly perfect hair and hi stupidly sincere face. He really couldn’t lie to him.

“Could it be that you got distracted by a long haired brunette?” Steve asked, sounding like he was innocently curious.

Clint’s eyes snapped to his face. The asshole was smirking at him.

‘Shit.’ He thought.

“What… makes you say that?” Clint started, not ready to admit it.

“I have eyes?” Steve said, rolling them. “You started coming in regularly about the same time Buck did. You stare at him when you think he isn’t paying attention. I’ve watched you stare at him for a full thirty seconds, probably without realizing it.”

“Shit. Shit. I mean, can you blame me? He’s attractive! He doesn’t notice does he? You’re not gonna tell him? Please don’t tell him.” Clint started panicking. He’d thought he’d been at least a little subtle about it. Now he had to find a new gym.

“He hasn’t noticed. Bucky’s been sneaking peeks at you, which I’m sure you also haven’t noticed.” That just about stopped Clint’s brain.

“What do you mean he’s been sneaking peeks at me?” he asked, carefully neutral.

If Steve rolled his eyes any harder, they may never stop rolling. Clint had a sneaking suspicion he would get along well with Nat.

“Bucky thinks you’re cute. He stares at you when you’re too busy focusing on something to notice.” Steve said bluntly.

Clint was quiet, thinking that over. He knew Steve wouldn’t make fun of him, he was too nice for that. So there actually was a distinct possibility that what he was saying was true. Maybe Bucky thought he was cute.

“So, and feel free to lie because if I’m right, I’m gonna be disappointed, but did you drop a weight on your foot so Bucky would talk to you?” The blonde stared hard at him.

“When you say it like that, it sounds like a dumb plan.” Clint responded, knowing that it was indeed a dumb plan.

“Oh my god. You two are made for each other. Give me your damn phone.” Steve held his hand out and Clint gave him the phone, frowning.

“Why do you need my phone?” he asked.

“Because I’m putting Bucky’s number in it. Use it. Let him know I gave it to you and ask him out. I guarantee he’ll say yes.” Steve handed it back and stood. “Maybe talk your plans through with someone else before you try them. I need to get back to the gym. And I’m serious, ask Bucky out.”

Clint watched, slightly dumbfounded as Steve left. He looked down at his phone, where Bucky’s name and number were on the screen, a little heart emoji next to his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint didn’t text him right away. He wasn’t sure if he really should. Sure, Steve said that Bucky was sneaking peeks at him (and really, who the hell even said ‘sneaking peeks’?) but that didn’t mean the guy wanted him to have his number. Why hadn’t Bucky talked to him if he was interested?

‘You didn’t go up and talk to him.’ The voice in his head added helpfully. Which, he supposed was true, but that still didn’t mean that Bucky would want him to text him.

It was a week later before he broke down and texted him. He hadn’t gone to the gym on Tuesday, not that he could have with how much his foot hurt. Thankfully, it was badly bruised but not broken.

Clint: Hey, this is Clint. So, Steve gave me your number and I really hope that’s not weird but I figured I should at least let you know.

He quickly put his phone away to stop himself from staring at it, waiting for Bucky to text back. He busied himself with find something to eat in his kitchen and tried not to hope that he would actually get a message back.

He wondered if it was weird that he’d texted him. Maybe he shouldn’t have. What if it was even creepier than staring at him at the gym. Maybe he should have talked to Natasha or Katie before he’d done it. God he was such an idiot. He really was going to have to find a new gym. Or at least go when he knew Bucky and Steve wouldn’t be there. Steve wouldn’t have given him Bucky’s number as a joke would he? Steve wasn’t that kind of person. Then again, Clint didn’t know Steve that well. Maybe Bucky would actually text back. Or maybe he would just block his number immediately.

When he felt his phone vibrate, his heart stopped. He pulled it out slowly, telling himself it was a text from Natasha and to not freak out.

Bucky: Steve told me he gave you my number. Was wondering if you were ever gonna actually text me.

Before he could respond, his phone went off again.

Bucky: How’s the foot?

Clint smiled. It was nice to know that he was at least curious about his wellbeing. Maybe that meant he was actually interested.

Clint: Not broken. Dog keeps accidentally stepping on it when he gets excited though. Hurts like a bitch.

He wondered if maybe he should have asked a question or something. He wanted to keep the conversation going, but he wasn’t exactly sure how. As he mulled over what he could ask, his phone vibrated again.

Bucky: Doesn’t sound fun, but a not broken is a lot better than what I was expecting. Bucky: What kind of dog?

And it went on like that. Suddenly, he was texting Bucky nonstop. They transitioned from one subject to the next easily. It was weird. Clint didn’t think he’d ever clicked with someone so quickly. He’d promised that he’d drop by the gym with Lucky that Tuesday, having been assured that no one would put up a fuss since. Bucky let him know that Steve said it was fine. Clint felt nervous. Sure, they’d easily been texting, but face to face meant you couldn’t just delete what you were going to say. He had a problem with just blurting out the first thing that came to mind. Katie said it was annoying, the asshat mafia had threatened to kill him more than once because of it. Clint was screwed.

*

That Tuesday, Clint clipped Lucky’s leash to his collar and they were off. He kept telling himself that he was being ridiculous. Bucky seemed like a cool guy and Steve had already told him he was interested. There was no reason for him to expect it all to blow up in his face. Sure, most things blew up in his face but he couldn’t expect everything to, could he?

“Even if he isn’t interested in a date, he seems interested in being friends. It’s all fine. He’s a good guy.” Clint muttered to himself as he and Lucky walked the route to the gym. It was true. They had a lot in common, so even if Bucky didn’t want to date him, they’d be great friends.

As they drew closer, he felt his stomach tighten in a knot. “Get it together Barton.” He muttered and opened the door. Immediately Lucky starting pulling on the leash, eager to meet new friends. Clint spotted Steve and smiled as the blonde waved at him, starting to walk over.

“Clint! How are you? Looks like you’re not limping too much! Foot feeling better? This must be Lucky!” he said, kneeling down so Lucky could lick his face.

Clint glanced around and met Bucky’s eyes. The man looked gorgeous, his hair down and in a t shirt and jeans. Really, it wasn’t fair that he could look so good in such a simple outfit. He waved him over and then looked at Steve. “I’m okay. Foot’s feeling a lot better although it’s still pretty sore if I’m on it for too long or Lucky steps on it. Doctor said I should be fully healed in about a week or two.”

From the corner of his eye he saw Bucky approach, a grin on his face. “The infamous Lucky!” he said, petting the dog’s head as looking up at Clint. “He’s definitely cuter in person. The pictures you sent me didn’t do him justice.”

Lucky licked his hand as his tail wagged about a mile a minute. He loved people, especially ones who gave him attention.

“He’s not very photogenic, although I tried to get his best side. Ya know, the one with the eye.” Clint joked, relieved that he wasn’t tongue tied. Maybe this would work.

“Don’t think this dog has a bad angle to him.” Bucky responded and straightened up. Clint realized just how close he was standing. “Takes after his owner.”

Clint’s heart stopped as he stared at Bucky, wide eyed.

“Oh god. If you’re gonna flirt, at least wait til I’m out of earshot, Buck.” Steve complained, but it didn’t sound like he was serious.

“If I had to wait til you were out of earshot, I’d die of old age. You know you love listening in on everyone’s conversation cause you like to gossip like an old hen.” Bucky shot back, grinning.

“Is that- Are you- You’re flirting with me?” Clint asked, dumbfounded. Maybe he needed to get his hearing aids checked out.

“Been flirting with ya since we started texting, but maybe that didn’t translate as well. Hard to tell with texts. Is that… okay?” Bucky suddenly looked unsure and Clint really wanted to change that immediately.

“No! I mean yes! Yes! It is very, very okay. We should do more of that. Flirting I mean. I would like that very much. Flirting is good and now I’m rambling and I’m gonna… stop.” He wanted to sink into the floor and disappear as he blushed.

Bucky laughed. “Good. Cause I wasn’t sure how to get the nerve to talk to you before, but now that I do, there’s gonna be a lot of flirting. Fair warnin’ though some of my lines are a little cheesey.”

“Cheesey is fine. Cheesey is great. I can guarantee you that my lines are good, once I… get past the rambling bit.” He blushed again. God, Nat was gonna make so much fun of him.

“I’m gonna get back to work. Sounds like you two are gonna get caught up with each other.” Steve said, though neither of them seemed to hear him. “Buck, don’t forget, we’re goin’ to Tony’s tonight so he can take a look at the arm.”

“Ya, ya. Goin’ to check in with Loverboy at 6. Got it. Now scram.” Bucky waved him away and set his full attention on Clint. Wow his eyes were piercing. He just hoped that he liked what he saw.

“So…” he started, not really sure where to start.

“Did you really drop that weight on your foot so I’d talk to you?” Bucky asked, eyebrow raised. Clint groaned. He was going to kill Steve, built like a house or no.

“I… may have thought it was a good plan in the moment.” He admitted, shrugging and looking at the floor. To his surprise, Bucky laughed.

“Maybe not the plan I would’ve gone with, but I was considering just challenging you to a shooting contest. Never could work up the nerve to ask though. At least your plan got results.” He responded, running a hand through his hair. 

Clint laughed and shrugged. “If you’d asked me to shoot with you that would’ve worked. If I’d known that you were a marksman I would’ve asked. I’m definitely up for that but maybe we could get coffee?”

“Coffee sounds good. This is a date right? Wanna make sure I’m not reading into this any more than I should. Cause I’d like it to be a date.” The brunette looked a bit nervous, as if Clint would say no.

“Definitely. Definitely a date.” Clint responded quickly. “I know a great café near here. Go with Lucky all the time.”

“Lead the way.” Bucky responded, opening the door for him.

Clint had a feeling that the almost broken foot would definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a silly idea that came to mind because of Carmen. It took me forever to sit down and write it so any errors are because I just wrote it and posted. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
